Hand Covers Bruise
by thegardenrules
Summary: Elizabeth has been trapped in Division for as long as she can remember, there she meets Nick Gant who is going to turn the last shred of "normalcy" she has inside out. This is set previous to the film. Nick G./OFC
1. A Chance Encounter

She had been in Division long enough to know when to keep her head down and as she heard the blows coming down on the young man, she did just that. She wanted to stop them but didn't exactly know how. He had tried to escape and those were his punishments, public humiliation and fear. The latter meant for the audience not the young man. They wanted to instill fear into them as if the place wasn't already creepy enough. No, they wanted to make an example of the young man, well consider them all frightened shitless.

Division had many different headquarters around the world; this one was located somewhere in the states… Underground as if they were rats. This particular one was broken in sectors; they wanted to keep all the freaks that were alike in the same place. She was in the "Pushers ward", every single ward was locked down tighter than Fort Knox, cameras placed everywhere, even in their "prison cells". Well, they called them rooms but to her it felt like a prison. Every single room was the same, white walls, white sheets, metal bed and no window.

She had lost track of how long she had been there but it had felt like an eternity. She hadn't seen the sun in such a long time, couldn't even recall the sound of birds even if she tried. The young man's beating was finally over and they dragged his unconscious body to the infirmary. They were then all dismissed to head back to their rooms. Once inside her room she heard the metallic clank of the door closing behind her with a thud, and the lock click into its place. She went over to her bed and lied down. She thought back on the young man, she wasn't sure if he was brave or just a fucking fool.

She had seen him around, always causing trouble with his backtalk, always resisted when he was taken to the laboratory. He should've known the drill by now. There's no use resisting when it came to Division, they would run their tests relentlessly until they got what they wanted and if not, well… they would dispose of them. She was afraid to meet that end but at the same time just wanted it to get there already. She'd rather be dead then stuck in this hell hole any longer.

She rose when she heard the scream coming from the room next to her. She knew there was a girl next door but never bothered to learn her name, it's not that she didn't care but in this place you really didn't want to get attached to anyone. They would use it against you, just like they did the young man.

"No, no please no more, no"- The scream was cut off, she knew they had probably either tranquilized her via shot or handgun. The guards here liked to exercise roughness whenever they saw fit. That's why she never resisted…much. She would never get used to the tests though.

The injections not only were they painful and so many at once but the liquid they inserted them with, burned. God, did it burn. It paralyzed your body but you could feel the liquid running through every blood vessel, liquid fire it's what it felt like and once it got to your heart… That's where the main event took place. It would accelerate it to such an alarming pace that it made you feel as if it was going to burst right out of you. The process was so physically draining that she would lie in bed for weeks at an end.

She lied back down and looked up at her ceiling, imagining what a sky full of stars looked like. She closed her eyes and warily drifted off to sleep.

She awoke once more when she heard the lock of her door unlock, sometimes they would unlock the doors in the middle of the night to let them "stretch their legs", she always took the opportunity. They monitored their every movement any ways, so she rose from bed and walked outside. The hallway was completely deserted. She started walking and bumped into the young man from earlier. He had a cut above his eyebrow and bruise settling under his right eye. He looked alright judging by the beating he had gotten earlier, however she knew that under his shirt was where the real bruises laid.

"Hey"- he said.

She kept her head down and just kept on walking. She could hear the whirs of the cameras with every step she took. She could feel him walking along side her and she tried to speed up her pace but this guy was relentless. She pushed him into a corner, right below the camera. This was their only blind spot.

"Stop following me"- She said through gritted teeth, while her arm was on his neck keeping him with his back against the wall.

He raised his arms in surrender. "I mean you no harm, so you can calm the fuck down"- He roughly shoved her arm off his neck.

"What the fuck do you want?"- She whispered, getting tired of this bullshit. She shouldn't have left her room.

He grabbed her arm and found an open storage closet; he pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. She stood there with a wild look in her eyes. She didn't really know what the hell was this guy's deal was but if he came any closer, she was going to punch him.

He got closer to her and cornering her between his body and what felt like a metal shelf. She felt his hand on her stomach, moving downwards. She welcomed the touch, you may think her a whore but it had been a very long time since she had any physical contact that didn't want to make her skin crawl.

He moved his hand under her dress, bunching it up as his hand moved upwards. His soft touch between her thighs was instantly making her feel hot. Her breath coming out in short breaths as she took hold of the metal shelf behind her to steady herself. Once his hand reached her center, he teased her through her underwear. She couldn't fight the moan that escaped her as she threw her head back.

He covered her lips with his, instantly seizing the opportunity of her parted lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss quickly became frenzied as she took a hold of his t-shirt and took it off. She was thankful that it was dark in here, she didn't want to really look at the damage done to his body, all she wanted was the release and she would get out of there. They didn't keep the doors open for long and if they weren't back they would come checking.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, bringing her back to his chest. He placed wide open mouthed kisses along her shoulder as he teased her breasts through her nightgown. He pulled the straps down and took one in his hand, pinching her nipple.

"Fuck"- She sighed feeling his erection behind her, she reached over and cupped him through his pajama pants. He dropped his pants and pushed her nightgown up and without hesitation entered her.

"God"- He grunted, immediately setting a quick pace. She grabbed a hold of the shelf in front of her as he gripped her hips and continued violently thrusting into her. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning but couldn't. She felt his hand cover her mouth and she moaned into it. His other hand snaked around her waist and found her wet center.

"Spread your legs a bit more"- He whispered into her ear, she immediately obliged.

His inserted two fingers in her and she bit down on his index finger. She needed to touch him, her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her hand in his hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling it. His pace grew wilder, resembling no rhythm whatsoever; it was as if he was trying to fuck Division out of his memory. She understood the feeling all too well.

"Fuck, you feel so good"- He bit down hard on her shoulder, making her scream out in pain. He tightened the grip on her mouth, making her scream come out muffled.

She couldn't keep up with his ministrations; she felt her orgasm build up in the pit of her stomach and it felt so…delicious.

She removed his hand from her mouth "Please, don't stop"- She whispered between breaths, she could feel herself almost slip into the sweet oblivion.

"I won't"- He replied into her ear, biting down on her earlobe.

She nodded. She knew his name, everyone here knew it. He seemed to be the only one that hadn't lost his touch of humanity in here. He was always kind to everyone, in that moment she considered him a fool.

"Fuck….fuck… Nick!"- She moaned into his hand after her orgasm hit her. The waves of pleasure washed over her as she closed her eyes, seeing stars.

Her body grew limp against his; and with one more thrust he came after her. She felt his sweaty forehead against her naked shoulder. His hot breath coming out in short pants as he tried to regain his composure.

She untangled herself from his body and adjusted her nightgown and pulled her underwear back up. He followed suit adjusting his pants and grabbing his t-shirt which she had dropped by his feet and putting it back on.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"I am going to get out of here"- He whispered more to himself than her. He looked up at her, waiting for some words of reassurance. She wanted to tell him that it was useless, to just give up but seeing him like that, so lost and broken she couldn't form the words.

"Well I hope you get out of here"- She replied "and when you do, don't forget about us".

She left the room and began to walk back to her bedroom, hoping that he would too and soon.


	2. Escape?

She left the dark storage room and walked back to her room quickly. She tried her best to hide the limp in her step for the cameras above her, her lower back was hurting her like crazy and she knew she had the bruises on her waist to match. She didn't think he was going to be _that _rough but she would rather feel that than the numbness she had grown accustomed to. The bright white walls in her room welcomed her once she stepped in the room, the door slid shut behind her. Collapsing on the bed, she waited for the lights to turn off signaling her to go to sleep.

In the morning she was awakened by the shrill alarm blaring from the PA system above her. Today was her mandatory psych evaluation. She had her shrink visits in the mornings… or afternoons? Who really knew? They didn't keep clocks anywhere in the facilities, she guessed it was to make them feel even more alienated she silently applauded them and their subtleties of shrinks had them in their offices but even then what could she possibly gain from knowing the time? Nothing at all, just a dull realization that she had spent another hour in the Division facility. Who knew she would come to miss something so unimportant… like a clock?

Today the shrink wanted to focus on any strange feelings or thoughts that may have occurred after her last "physical test". She tried to remember if anything had happened but couldn't, her mind was blank. After their tests she always felt drained, all the energy she had was used up walking to bed, falling upon it and wishing to get out of the hell she was in.

"We are just trying to help you Elisabeth"- She could sense the fake sympathy in her tone, she had to suppress the wry chuckle that rose, she wouldn't go down that road again with her. She had already done that once and ended up in solitary confinement for a month. She thought her empty room was hellish but that had nothing on Division's solitary confinement wing.

"Sure you are"- She bitterly replied, roughly lifting her arms from her sides until she heard the handcuff chains snap, she saw the shrink's jaw tic and she couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

_Torture is more like it_

She assured the shrink that nothing weird had happened before or after the test, she knew why they were there she wasn't a complete fool. Division wanted to harness and study their powers to better them but in the time she had been there, she hadn't done _anything. _She had seen others play with their powers, in secrecy of course but still she often wondered what she was capable of. The shrink looked over her shoulder at the clock behind her and pressed a button under her desk. This meant their time was up and for that elizabeth was glad, soon there would be a guard coming to get her and speak of the devil and he shall appear!

"I want you to try and remember for our next session elizabeth"

The guard took off her handcuffs and placed new ones on her wrists, binding them in front of her. As she began to walk out of the room, she saw Nick in the hallway in the same set of handcuffs she was in, when she looked down she noticed he had matching ankle cuffs on as well. _He must've been mouthing off or tried to run away…again._

She came face to face with him while waiting for another guard to take her back to her room. The guard entered some numbers onto a keypad on the door, these would notify the other guard to come get her. She had learned these routines, her life was dictated by their little actions. Two seconds later the door made a loud buzzing noise and the guard signaled her to keep walking.

When she did Nick sidestepped her and bumped into her, his bound hands touching hers for an instant.

"Sorry"- He looked at her and gave her one of his signature smirks. _What the hell was he up to?_

She began her descent back into the wing, the guard uncuffed her and she walked through. She must've arrived at the end of lunch time because all the doors were closed. She walked back into the lounge room and sat on the sofa, she knew what she had to do and she had exactly a minute to do it.

A shrill alarm went off signaling lunch was over and she walked briskly to her room, during lunch/break times the bedroom doors were closed, once her door was opened she walked over to the corner and stood underneath the camera. This was her only blind spot before it came on, she turned around her back towards the door and opened her hand. She quickly unfolded the small note he had put in her hand when he bumped into her.

"Leaving on last break tonight, join me"

She felt a sudden chill coarse through her. Was he fucking crazy? She definitely had to give credit where it was due. The guy was relentless. She understood the feeling of wanting to break free but how long would it really last? Division's reach went far and it wouldn't be long before they were back in here.

She heard the guards and nurses making their rounds, crumpling the note she placed it in her mouth and pushed it towards the back with her tongue. The nurse walked into her room, handing her a cup of multi-colored pills, she took the pills and downed the water, swallowing the note along with it. She coughed a couple of times and opened her mouth for the nurse to check it. She wasn't going to risk it, she knew they swept their rooms when they were in taken away for their sessions. She had to dispose of the note _somehow. _

Nick was insane, he just had to be, he had been caught at least four times trying to escape why would this time be any different? And why on earth would he want her to come along? She knew he was a mover, so why on earth would he need her, when her powers hadn't even manifested yet? And what exactly would they do if they left? There was no one waiting for her outside those walls, it would be exactly the same as in here, so what was the point?


End file.
